Días Malos
by AIVIDLAV
Summary: Harry escapo a los 10 años. Después, Dumbledore lo encuentra en la mafia China, donde se le conocen como Hi El Rayo de Fuego, por su hábilidad de consumir todo hasta las cenizas. [Un triller de acción, donde las drogas, las armas y la magia imperan]
1. Epilogo

Da,da,daaa!

¡Ok! ¡Aki estoy! Harry Potter no me pertenece, por que de ser así, ya estaría bañándome en billetes (babas de codicia).

¡Magnificas personas las que me den una oportunidad! ¡Besos de nariz para todos!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Días Malos**

"Harry Potter"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry maldecía su vida. Estaba harto. Harto de todo lo que tenía que soportar. Estaba más que rabioso. Estaba muy furioso. Estaba lleno de una ira tan grande, que no le importaba nada.

Ahí estaba él, escuálido y debilucho como siempre, tirado y jadeando por aire, mientras Dudley le daba golpes en el estomago como si fuera un saco.

Dos de sus bravucones amigos le sujetaban los brazos, mientras su cerdo primo encajaba cada golpe en su estomago.

Ya no podía más. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por qué?

Él nunca se habia portado mal.

Él nunca habia roto las reglas de su casa.

Él nunca habia hecho nada.

Nada para vivir.

Nada para merecer.

Estaba sólo y sin nadie.

Y aun así la vida le descargaba en la cara cuanto lo odiaba.

Si no era así, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué era golpeado? ¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sintió como lo tiraban al suelo y una ultima patada en las costillas. Su cerdo primo se fue, seguido de sus estupidos amigos que sólo se reían.

Él seguía jadeando por aire, mientras punzadas dolorosas llenaban su cuerpo.

Maldijo su vida. Los maldijo a todos.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué les habia hecho él a sus tíos para que lo odiaran? ¿Qué error habia cometido? ¿En nombre de quien le lastimaban?

Harry jadeo largo rato en el suelo. Lo habían dejado justo donde lo habían encontrado, en el parque a nueve cuadras de su casa, si es que así se le podía llamar al lugar donde vivía.

Escucho un maullido de un gato a lo lejos, era algo como una amenaza. Al parecer un perro le seguía, según escucho por los ladridos.

El sol ya se habia ocultado hacia mucho, y las estrellas ya estaban en el cielo.

En un momento lo decidió. Ya estaba harto de los Dudley. Estaba harto de su tío. De su tía. De su maldito primo. Estaba harto de la Sra. Figg con su camada de gatos estupidos. De los hechos extraños que ocurrían a su alrededor. Estaba harto de todos.

Pero... estaba más harto de su soledad.

No tenía amigos.

No tenía siquiera conocidos.

No tenía a nadie, salvo a él mismo… estaba sólo.

Se paro lentamente, aun magullado y emprendió la pausada caminata hacia su casa. Estaba pro salir del parque, cuando noto un árbol. De sólo verlo lo odio. Ahí estaba, esa maldita planta, ahí, libre de todo dolor, esa cosa no sentía los golpes, las palabras de odio, no sentía nada.

En cambio él, él si lo sentía. A diario. A cada momento, a cada segundo sentía como su existencia era miserable. Cómo odiaba a ese árbol. Como odiaba al viento, a la tierra, al mundo entero lleno de estupidos que se reían de él.

Cómo los odiaba a todos.

Todos deberían pasar lo que el pasaba. Todos deberían sufrir para que vieran lo que era el dolor, para que supieran como el se sentía todos los días a cada maldito momento.

Quería acabarlos a todos ellos. A todos. Los queria destruir. Los queria desaparecer.

Queria matarlos.

Sentía como toda su ira se acumulaba dentro de él. Era como un fuego que le nacía del alma. Un fuego capaz de quemarlo todo, de destruirlo todo.

Fijo su vista en el árbol y deseo destruirlo. En un segundo, una fuerte llamarada surgida de la nada se apodero del árbol. Harry ni se movió, estaba pasmado por lo que veía ante él.

El árbol ardía como si le hubiesen echado gasolina. La llama era tan intensa que iluminaba tanto como el sol.

Era una visión casi abominable.

Pero no para él. Él sonreía. Sonreía por que el árbol se moría. El muy maldito se moria.

Que bueno.

Que bueno que moría.

No lo soportaba.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a todos.

"Quiero destruirlo todo" pensó mirando el parque. "¡Quiero destruirlo todo! ¡Qué no quede nada! ¡Que todo se vuelva cenizas!"

Y como si sus deseos fueran órdenes... todos los árboles ardieron. Como velas en un pastel, todos llenaron su vista de inmensas llamaradas. Pronto los juegos ardieron también. Después el césped. Luego la tierra misma.

Todo ardía como un mar de fuego. Todo frente a él se moría.

Y él sonreía.

Por que los odiaba a todos.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

El sonido de varias sirenas de policía y bomberos se escuchaba a lo lejos. Era ya tarde y muchos vecinos salían de sus casas a ver lo que pasaba. Los Dursley no fueron la excepción.

Salieron a ver que ocasionaba tal escándalo aun en bata. Tomaron a su robusto hijo y salieron.

Harry los vio irse desde un matorral. Sonrío para sí y entro por una de las ventanas. Fue a su alacena y tomo la manta de la cama, la lleno con la almohada, una manta extra y comida.

Subió al cuarto de Dudley rompió su alcancía, tomo todo y fue al cuarto de sus tíos. Abrió el joyero de su tía y tomo todo lo que encontró, reviso su bolso y encontró algo más de dinero. Tomo los pantalones de su tío y reviso la billetera, la vació por completo, incluso las tarjetas de crédito.

Fue hacia el armario y abrió un closet, donde estaba la caja fuerte. Sabia que no podía abrirla, pero en ese momento, algo el decía "Vamos, ábrela, como lo hiciste con esos árboles. Destrúyela"

Sonriendo con algo de locura, coloco sus manos sobre la puerta. Y esta tomo un tono líquido y se derritió como el agua. Harry miro como el agua se solidificaba de nuevo, pero adquiría el aspecto de hierro fundido. Se olvido de eso y vació lo que encontró de dinero y joyas en su manta y otro más en sus pantalones.

Bajo aprisa y salio por la ventana. Se alejo en la oscuridad unos metros y regreso la mirada a su casa.

"Quémate" sonrío.

Y la casa de sus tíos se encendió como un cerillo. Un segundo más tarde, él se iba y la casa ardía como el sol.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Camino casi toda la noche, para cuando era de día, se acobijo bajo un puente cerca de la ciudad.

Hacia frío y se cubrió entre unos cartones. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se sintió libre de soñar.

Despertó casi al anochecer, algo entumido se desperezo y espero a que anocheciera por completo. Eran casi las diez de la noche para cuando volvió a avanzar. Arremolinado por las orillas de la ciudad, entre la basura y el lodo, se abrió paso casi extasiado.

Un paso más en esa porquería, era un paso más a su libertad.

Casi al amanecer llego a la ciudad, se adentro en un deshuesadero de autos. Donde los pilares de los autos viejos y oxidados mostraban un aterrador panorama para el incauto. Le pareció incluso escuchar un llanto de dolor, y cientos de sombras moverse sin haber luz aparente.

Sintió algo de miedo, pero de nuevo la voz en su cabeza apareció "Están muertos, no pueden hacerte nada". Eso lo calmo y entro al deshuesadero por una reja entreabierta.

Busco un auto donde dormir, y lo encontró poco después. Era una camioneta 4x4, de mejores años, estaba a tres carros del piso, subió a ella y le dio un vistazo. Estaba aun en buenas condiciones, miro el interior y vio que estaba toda desarmada. Sólo quedaba el metal.

Eso le basto y entro. Abrió su morral y extendió ambas mantas y la almohada. Reviso el dinero y lo contó. Tenía cerca de trece mil pesos en efectivo, más lo que pudiera conseguir por las joyas.

Sonrío para sus adentros y coloco el dinero en un hueco podrido, que daba al tanque de gasolina ya vació. Miro su improvisado hogar y sonrío para si mismo. Para cuando el sol salio por completo, él ya estaba dormido.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Los siguientes días los paso en la camioneta, pensando en que haría ahora con su libertad. Una vez al día salía, solo para comprar algo de comida. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en su camioneta, su nuevo hogar.

Eran aun los calurosos días de verano, y sudaba mucho, pero habia notado como un día, arto del calor, habia deseado que estuviese fresco. Un segundo después, la temperatura dentro de la camioneta descendió de 39 grados a uno más agradable de 23.

Al principio no sabia de que iba todo eso. Pero luego lo entendió… él era especial. Ahora habia algo más en él que le gustaba, aparte de su cicatriz en forma de rayo… ahora tenia poderes.

Poderes capaces de destruir con fuego y cambiar el clima.

Ahora, el tenía el poder para acabar con todos. Con todos ellos. Poder para derribar a cualquiera que le estorbara. A quien fuera. Como fuera.

Ahora él tenía el poder.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Harry tenía 10 años el día que abandonó y destruyo su casa en el número 4 de Privet Dave.

Tenía diez años la primera vez que destruyo algo con su voluntad.

La primera vez… de muchas más.

El día de su onceavo cumpleaños, Harry despertó por una voz algo chillona.

—Jefe, jefe! — gritaba alguien mientras lo sacudía.

—Con una fregada! Deja de fastidiarme Clive! — le dijo Harry sentándose en su colchoneta. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver en su habitación no sólo a Clive, uno de los miembros de su pandilla, sino también a una lechuza parda con un sobre en el pico.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡ERNIE! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TRAJERAS MÁS ANIMALES MALDITA SEA! — grito furioso desde la cama.

—¡No fui yo jefe! — dijo una voz asustada tras la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba abierta— ¡Clive fue a despertarlo y esa cosa entro por la ventana! ¡Tratamos de ahuyentarla pero varias más entraron! —

—¿Cómo que varias más? — dijo Harry poniéndose de pie—¿Dónde están las demás Clive? — ordeno a su subordinado, quien era muchos más grande que él, aparentaba casi los 25.

—Afuera jefe, los demás tratan de ahuyentarlas— dijo este algo asustado—Llegaron de la nada, jefe… como, como por arte de magia…—

—No seas estupido, eso no existe— dijo Harry molesto, mirando a la lechuza que le veía atentamente desde su cama, donde antes estaba costado. Parecía esperar que tomara la carta.

Harry la ignoro y salio de su habitación, ahí, en el pasillo, vio a casi toda su pandilla mirando con miedo a casi 50 lechuzas que gorgoreaban algo emocionadas de verle.

Uno de los suyos, un hombre robusto y de tez oscura, rapado y con el tatuaje de una cruz sobre su ojo derecho se le acerco—Jefe, estas cosas traen varias cartas, por lo que vi, todas dicen su nombre—

Harry miro confundido a las aves, se acerco a una y vio como esta incluso extendía su pico para dársela. Tomo la carta y en cuanto lo hizo, las demás lechuzas soltaron el resto de las cartas y salieron por el tragaluz del domo sobre ellos, que estaba cuarteado por el olvido que habia sufrido.

Harry miro igual de extrañado que sus hombres a las aves, y luego el sobre que tenía en mano.

—Jefe… creo que debería abrirla— dijo otro hombre, con un perico al hombro.

—Veamos— dijo Harry y tomo la carta, leyó el sobre.

**Para Harry Potter, en el cine "L'Rushe", cuarta puerta a la derecha, tras el escenario.**

**Número 1700, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Harry palideció. Miro a sus hombres sobre el escenario donde estaba, algunos se habían sentado en las butacas rojas viejas y rotas.

—Preparen las motos, nos vamos ya. Saben donde nos encontramos— dijo serio y se regreso a su habitación a vestirse.

Sus hombres no lo cuestionaron y apenas se dio la vuelta, estos fueron por las motocicletas.

Harry paso a Clive, quien parecía querer preguntarle algo— Olvídalo, no hay tiempo para esto, prepárate junto con los demás, nos vamos a la otra base— le dijo antes de que hablara.

—Si, jefe! — dijo Clive, y se apresuro a ir con los demás.

Harry llego a su habitación, tomo la blusa y se la coloco, por suerte sus vaqueros negros ya los traía, se coloco las botas militares y su chaqueta de cuero. Tomo una liga de su bolsillo y se hizo una coleta en el largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tomo una maleta que tenía bajo la cama y reviso su arma.

Una CZ-75.

Reviso las municiones y algo del efectivo que tenia dentro. Tenía once años, pero no era estupido.

"Se acercan. Están afuera." dijo la voz en su cabeza. Harry le quito el seguro a su CZ y salio hacia el escenario.

Se topo con Clive en el camino—¡Jefe! Hay unos hombres muy raros afuera, traen vestidos y sombreros de brujas, como si fueran a un Hallowing—

Harry frunció el ceño. Lo que le faltaba—No, deben ser policías ¿Y los demás? —

—Todos están listos—

—Pues vamonos, seguro no tardaran en llegar los refuerzos— le dijo Harry y apresuro la marcha. Clive iba tras él y saco su pisto de la funda que guardaba bajo su axila.

Llegaron al escenario y Harry vio a sus hombres listos. El hombre robusto, con el tatuaje de la cruz sobre él ojo se recorrió al frente para dejarle lugar tras él.

Harry subió y se coloco un casco—Vamonos— ordeno y de inmediato el rugido de las motos se encendió, el hombre del tatuaje de cruz y Harry encabezaron la marcha hacia uno de los corredores que iban tras las bambalinas.

Salieron tumbando la puerta de emergencias y Harry creo oír como alguien destrozaba la puerta principal del cine.

—¡No se separen! ¡Manténganse unidos hasta que yo diga lo contrario! — grito Harry cuando las motocicletas alcanzaron la avenida— ¡Y si ven a algún azul, denle a las llantas! ¡Quiero que cierren el camino tras nosotros! — sus hombres sintieron y las casi 30 motos se cerraron entre el trafico, todos iban juntos y se subían por las avenida entre los peatones.

Las sirenas de las patrullas no se hicieron esperar.

Pronto el sonido de disparos y autos chocando resonó en las avenidas. Pero la pandilla seguía segura mientras, los policías al verse súbitamente sin llantas, se estrellaban en tiendas u otros autos, ocasionando que el camino tras ellos se cerrara.

Pero Harry habia notado algo raro. Mientras avanzaban veía a varios hombres con túnicas verdes esmeraldas y sobreros de punta siguiéndoles. En un segundo estaban frente a ellos, mirándolo fijamente… pero al pasarlos desaparecían y reaparecían de nuevo frente a ellos.

"No son humanos comunes" pensó de inmediato y saco la carta de su chaqueta, mientras el hombre de la cruz, evadía hábilmente a las patrullas.

Harry abrió el sobre. Y comenzó a leerlo. Cuando lo hizo esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Hogwarts? ¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? — dijo divertido. Y vio la siguiente hoja, donde se anexaba la lista de útiles.

—¿Una varita? — dijo sonriendo con sorna—¿Qué sigue? ¿Merlín y los caballeros de la mesa redonda? — pero miro como de repente ya no eran unos cuantos hombres disfrazados quienes los seguían… ahora eran más. Casi 30, a ambos lados de la calle,. Apareciendo y desapareciendo conforme avanzaban.

Harry frunció el seño y se coloco unas gafas de sol que traía en su chaqueta—Ey, Marcell—

—¿Si, jefe? — respondió el hombre de la cruz, mientras saltaban sobre un auto estacionado.

—Nos están siguiendo, pero me buscan a mí. Lleva a los chicos al barrio de mamá Wo, si pregunta, dile que salí a encender fuegos artificiales— sonrío Harry.

—Como usted diga jefe— y Marcell detuvo la marcha casi en seco. Harry salto de la moto y corrió hacia un callejón desolado. El hombre llamado Marcell retomo la marcha y alcanzo a sus compañeros más adelante.

Harry doblo en una esquina y se detuvo en un callejón sin salida. Un segundo después. Casi 40 de esos hombres disfrazados aparecieron de la anda. Se hubiese sorprendido si no fuera por que ya lo habia visto antes.

Vio como algunos hombres sonreían y noto pronto entre ellos a varias mujeres "¿Qué son ellos? ¿Una especie de culto?" sonrío para si y saco su CZ y les apunto. Muchos de ellos se sorprendieron.

—Espera, no te haremos daño— dijo uno de los hombres—Somos aurores, de parte del Ministerio de Magia, soy Shacklebolt Kingsley, ¿Eres Harry Potter, verdad? —

Harry les dirigió una mirada de molestia, sobre sus gafas de sol— Me llamo Hi Wo, no Harry Potter— dijo y se escucho como preparo el martillo de su CZ.

—No es verdad, tu cicatriz nos confirma quien eres, eres Harry Potter. Llevamos un año entero buscándote— dijo el Kingsley sonriendo con calma.

Harry le miro con curiosidad y bajo su arma—¿Cómo sabe mi antiguo nombre? —

—¿Lo sabias? ¿Sabías que eras Harry Potter? — dijo una maga algo indignada—¡Te hemos estado buscando desde el incendio hace casi un año! —

Harry le miro con molestia—Claro que lo sabia. Pero como dije, soy Hi Wo ahora, eso de Harry Potter no existe más para mí. Tengo una nueva vida—

—¿Con esos delincuentes? — chillo una bruja de pelo rosa muy sorprendida y Harry sonrío con sorna: —Si, algo así nos llama la policía— dijo divertido—Pero eso no les importa mucho ¿Verdad? Los vi en mi escondite preferido, gracias a ustedes ya no podré usarlo. ¿Eran suyas esas aves? — pregunto con calma mientras miraba su CZ.

Algunos de los hombres se miraban extrañados. Era obvió que no esperaban ese comportamiento en un chico de 11 años.

—Em, no. Eran de Hogwarts— dijo Kingsley —Del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, donde fueron tus padres—

Harry dejo su CZ y los miro confundido—¿Mis padres? — dijo casi atónito.

Las personas disfrazadas se miraron tan confundidas como él. Eso el dijo a Harry que ellos esperaban que él supiera eso.

—¿N-no lo sabias? — dijo una bruja de pelo castaño.

—Me temo que no— dijo una voz profunda y calmada.

Todos los aurores se giraron y abrieron el paso aun hombre anciano, de larga barba con una túnica morada de estrellas brillantes.

Harry le miro alzando una ceja algo contraído. Vaya forma de vestir del anciano.

—¡Dumbledore! — dijeron varios de las personas de túnica.

—Hola Harry, hacia tiempo que no te veía— sonrío Dumbledore con calma, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Harry le miro con aprensión. Como odiaba su estupido nombre de pila.

—Ha pasado buen tiempo, estábamos muy preocupados por ti— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras seguía a paso decidido hacia él. Pero Harry sintió una punzada de odio al verlo y le apunto con su CZ.

—No se me acerque viejo chiflado, no me importa quien es usted o ellos. Me parece que han venido con la clara intención de llevarme lejos de mi hogar—

Dumbledore sonrío sin perder la calma— Harry…— este le miro molesto y preparo el martillo de su CZ—No me gusta ese nombre, me llamo Hi—

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Hi? — repuso un hombre indignado.

—Significa "Fuego" en chino, mi madre me llamo así por mi talento— dijo Harry con voz monótona—Y no voy a dejar que me lleven lejos de ella—

Dumbledore miro intensamente a Harry, un destello en sus ojos le hizo ver al chico que el mayor no esperaba eso.

Pero Harry no quiso saber más, algo le decía que ellos no sabían mucho de armas y abrió con calma su maleta. Saco una granda y vio como todos parecían no entender lo que hacia. Incluso el hombre anciano.

Harry sonrío con malicia—¿A escuchado que el arte es una explosión? — dijo divertido, quitando el seguro de la granda y tirándola al piso.

Por 5 segundos todos miraron a Harry y luego la esfera negra en el piso sin comprender. Pero de repente y sin aviso, la esfera estallo y una nube de humo se esparció en todo el callejón.

Para cuando la nube se hubo disipado, Harry ya no estaba.

Continuara…

¡Espero que les guste! Por favor una oportunidad, y sean libres en criticarme!


	2. LA PIEDRA CRACK parte 1

Da,da,daaa!

¡Ok! ¡Aki estoy! Harry Potter no me pertenece, por que de ser así, ya estaría bañándome en billetes (babas de codicia).

¡Magnificas personas las que me den una oportunidad! ¡Besos de nariz para todos!

**Días Malos**

—¡No está! —

—No puede ser. Harry no sabe aparecerse, debe estar cerca—

—Esta bien Dumbledore, eso haremos. ¡Divídanse en grupos de 3! ¡Búsquenlo! —

—¡Síiii! —

Harry escuchaba sonriendo sus tontos intentos en localizarle. Estaba justo bajo sus narices.

Termino de bajar la escalera de la coladera, donde habia entrado cuando la granada de humo estallo. Con sus poderes habia abierto la tapa del drenaje, que estaba tras él a un metro de distancia, sin problemas y entro sagazmente antes de que lo notaran.

Para cuando la cerro, le pareció notar una mano arrugada tratando de encontrarlo.

Harry se guardo su CZ en el fajo del pantalón, justo debajo de su abdomen. Se ajusto la mochila y camino por las cloacas, que apestaban a rayos y a quien sabe que desperdicio de mierda.

Si esos eran magos "Como podrían igual ser locos" pensó sonriendo torcidamente, era obvio que no eran cualquier cosa.

Durante años habia pensado que era el único. Que era especial. Que no habia nadie más como él.

Pero venían ellos, y le mostraban que era tan especial como servilleta en un banquete. De sólo pensarlo los odio. Tenía unas ganas locas por matarlos. Si, matarlos por hacerlo ver como un crío imbecil. Era especial, tenía un talento único, podía crear fuego, crearlo de la nada y consumirlo todo hasta las cenizas.

"Magos estupidos" pensó furioso, pero entre mas caminaba por la inmundicia de las cloacas, más pensaba en la carta que habia recibido. En las lechuzas, en esos hombres apareciendo y desapareciendo… en el anciano salido de la nada…

"La magia es real" pensó después de un rato de estar caminando entre las apestosas aguas negras y las ratas "Yo y ellos somos prueba viviente de eso… pensé que seria un psíquico con cualidad pirómanas… pero si en verdad es magia e incluso hay un colegio para eso… entonces hay más secretos… más conocimiento… más poder…"

Harry sonrío maliciosamente. Ahora tenía un plan.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

3 días depués...

Harry abrió de un portazo las puertas frente a él sin necesidad de tocarlas. Nadie de sus hombres decía nada. Ya lo habían visto hacer esa clase de cosas antes, pero aun así nunca dejaban de sorprenderles.

Después de todo, no todos los días veías a un chico de 11 mover las cosas a su voluntad.

Aun que Harry solía hacerlo cuando estaba de mal humor. Como en ese momento. Tenía una cita en la mansión de su madre. Después de pasar 3 días en el hospital privado de su familia, limpiándose de los gérmenes de la coladera y de pulgas y garrapatas que pudieran enfermarle, sus hombres habían llegado con un aviso.

La familia esta furiosa.

¿Si? Pues él también. Abrió con tanta fuerza la puerta por donde paso, que estas salieron volando del marco.

Todas las mucamas y personal que estaba en la mansión le miraban asustados. Ellos sabían muy lo que se decía de Harry. Lo que de cian de Hi, "El rayo de fuego".

Harry llego al cuarto piso de la mansión, donde estaba el salón de reuniones. Estaba por estallar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de inmediato.

—No tienes por que azotar las malditas puertas— dijo un hombre de gafas cuadradas y pelo negro y liso peinado hacia atrás. Era oriental y Harry le dio una sonrisa burlona al reconocerlo. Era Sheng, el segundo en la línea de sucesión.

El hombre le miro con intenso desagrado, se ajusto las gafas mirándolo con odio destellando en sus ojos, se acomodo con elegancia la corbata roja, que resaltaba drásticamente con su traje de vestir negro.

—Te esperan— dijo con molestia— Ustedes afuera— índico a los seguidores de Harry.

—Cálmate Sheng, no muerden— se río Harry entrando al salón, y Sheng le miro con ganas de matarlo. Sheng serró las puertas tras él, y se giro para ver a la hermandad.

La hermandad, conocida también como la familia, eran quienes manipulaban a toda la mafia china de Inglaterra. Tenían su cede en Londres, en una de las mansiones más hermosas.

La hermandad era compuesta por 3 ancianos y tres ancianas. Y el heredero. Un líder seleccionado por sangre, que significaba que era hijo del antiguo líder ó por selección, cuando el hijo del líder simplemente no era considerado apto ó cuando el líder habia muerto sin descendencia, se hacia una votación entre los ancianos.

Un miembro nuevo era evaluado y aceptado. En esta ocasión, Harry conocía muy bien al líder. Era Weng Xiu-Hang, hijo de un empresario dueño de las fabricas de las zapateras de tennis, donde se armaban las marcas de Pumas, Addidas y Niké en China.

Por 50 dólares la gente conseguía un par de tennis de marca. Y la mano de obra en las fabricas apenas alcanzaba los 50 dólares al mes. Era el mejor de los negocios. Los empleados no tenían seguro y ninguna prestación. Sólo se le pagaba al gobierno para tenerlo contento y a cambio obtenías la mejor mano de obra de esclavos.

Weng habia estudiado leyes en Estados Unidos, fue el primero de su clase en Harward, buen deportista y un genio para ganar los casos cuando trabajo en una famosa banca en New York. Eso decía su currículo…

Pero lo que no decía, era que era un sociopata consumido, buscado por fraude en 13 países diferentes. Mato a su padre 6 años después de recibirse para tomar el control de la empresa. Después de eso se deshizo de sus hermanos, Harry habia escuchado que él mismo los mato en una cena familiar, donde la única superviviente fue su madre, poco se sabe de ella, salvo que ahora esta en una de los mejores hospitales de Londres. Nadie sabe por que le perdono la vida.

Harry h una inclinación respetuosa a la hermandad.

—Ni hao— dijo Harry seriamente.

El líder, Weng, le sonrío fríamente y le indico que se sentara. Harry se arrodillo frente a ellos y los escucho atentamente.

—Hi— dijo Weng sonriendo—Estoy muy molesto, muy molesto— dijo jugando con sus manos— Te doy tu propia pandilla, te encargo que limpies las calles de esos malditos Maguentini y hasta te doy mi respaldo….¿Y como me pagas? — sonrío, y luego su semblante se volvió duro y loco— ¡¡Poniendo a la maldita policía de Londres tras de nosotros!! ¡Te dije que fueras discreto!! ¡Te dije que no quería ninguna de tus muestras de estupidez! ¡Recorriste casi la mitad de la ciudad para nada! ¡Tengo a la maldita mitad de la MI6 tras de ti! — golpeo la mesa furioso, resoplo violentamente paro se calmo, se arreglo la corbata y sonrío de nuevo—Así que dime Hi, ¿Por qué no debo matar a tu madre ahora mismo? —

Harry sonrío y saco la carta de Hogwarts—Por que valió la pena, me entere de algo muy interesante—

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Una semana después n el número 37 de Privet Fleming. Familia Chang.

—Cariño, ya esta lista la cena— llamo una mujer dulcemente a su hija desde la cocina. Era oriental, de pelo negro y lacio hasta la cintura.

—Voy mamá— sonrío su hija bajando por las escaleras, muy parecida a su madre, igualmente con el cabello lacio y negro— Estaba mandando una lechuza a mi amiga Marieta por su cumpleaños—

—Vaya, pronto comenzaras tu segundo año en Hogwarts, aun no me acostumbro a la idea— sonrío su padre desde la mesa de la cocina. Era un hombre de aspecto gentil, tenia un barba corta y estaba medio calvo.

—Eso me recuerda, debemos pasar al _callejón Diagón_ por tus útiles, creo que podríamos ir mañana— sonrío la Sra. Chang.

—Si, voy a necesitar más libros, este año estudiare criaturas mágicas ¿Pueden creerlo? Nunca he visto un unicornio, dicen que en el bosque prohibido hay muchos, pero ni loca me acerco— sonrío la hija.

—Oh, haces bien Cho, quien sabe que cosas habrá ahí, si con lo que tenemos aquí nos basta— dijo su madre seria.

—Si, esa pandilla de matones aun están en las noticias, ¿Sabias que algunos dicen que un niño iba con ellos? ¡Que locura! Ya nadie tiene respeto por los valores— dijo el Sr. Chang molesto.

—Vaya, yo no me entere, hace mucho que no veo la tele— dijo Cho pensativa—Pero he tenido mucha tarea para las vacaciones y quería avanzarle—

—Haces bien hija, lo primero son los estudios— sonrío su padre, y escucharon llamar la puerta.

—Oh, yo voy— dijo el Sr. Chang y fue a la puerta.

—¿Qué comeremos mamá? — sonrío Cho.

—Salmón— dijo su madre sacando el pescado del horno.

—Mm, huele bien mamá—

—Es verdad señora, huele delicioso—

Cho y su madre se giraron bruscamente, y vieron como 8 hombres, vestidos de negor y gafas oscuras entraban a la cocina, con el Sr. Chang amenazado con una pistola automática de 9mm en la cabeza.

—¡Papá! — Cho saco su varita, pero apenas les apunto esta voló de su mano y cayo al piso—¡Que? —

—Oh, no, no. Nada de varitas— dijo una voz juguetona. Cho miro como los hombres habrían paso a un niño vestido con ropas chinas de color negro, usaba unas gafas oscuras y tenia su pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

Una cicatriz en forma de rayo se mostraba en su frente.

o-o-o-o-o-... Dos horas después...o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El baúl de Cho estaba en la sala, 4 de los hombres habían bajado todos sus libros y estaban revisándolos. 3 de ellos estaban rodeando a la familia Chang, que estaba en un sillón abrazándose con temor. La madre de Cho estaba sollozando quedamente, mientras su hija y esposo la abrazaban. Los hombres les rodeaban y a cada uno les apuntaba a la cabeza con sus revólveres de 6 cargas.

El hombre restante, estaba hablando por teléfono en un chino muy rápido, mientras Harry estaba sentado en un sillón examinando la varita de Cho. La sentía particularmente cómoda en sus manos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? Si es dinero, tómenlo, pero déjenos ir— suplico el Sr. Chang.

Los hombres rieron divertidos. Harry le miro sobre sus gafas oscuras con burla—Señor, llevamos casi 3 horas aquí, ¿Y aun piensa que buscamos su dinero? No sea tonto por favor— se río de él.

—¿Por qué quieren mis cosas del Hogwarts? Ustedes no son magos ¿Verdad? Cuando el Ministerios se entere la pagan muy caro— les dijo Cho molesta. Pero sin darse cuenta, ahora los hombres y Harry la miraban atentamente.

—¿El Ministerio? — pregunto Harry serio—¿Es algo así como esos aurores? —

Cho se mostró sorprendida—¿Saben de los aurores? —

Harry no le contesto, desvió su mirada hacia el hombre del teléfono, quien también lo veía atentamente.

—Tienen policías, esos aurores, quizás el Ministerio es su gobierno— dijo Harry jugando con la varita.

—¿Cómo la IM6, el FBI y la CIA? — dijo el hombre serio. Harry miro de nuevo a Cho—Dime, ¿que es eso del Ministerio? ¿Cómo trabajan? —

—No se— dijo Cho. Harry le miro molesto y le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres. Este acerco su revolver a la cabeza del padre de Cho.

—NO! — grito la Sra. Chang aterrada.

—Calma querida, estoy bien, descuida— le sonrío su esposo con calma.

—¡Espere! ¡Se los diré! ¡Les diré todo lo que me pidan, pero no lastimen a mi padre! — suplico Cho asustada.

Harry sonrío—Excelente, habla por favor— pidió con cortesía.

—Jefe, debe ver esto— dijo uno de los hombros que revisaban las cosas de la chica, y le pasó un libro a Harry, titulado _Historia de la Magia Moderna_.

Harry leyó la hoja y vio como su nombre se mencionaba en la derrota de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

—Tú, dime ¿Quién es este estupido llamado "Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y "Quien-ustedes-saben" — le espeto ceñudo.

Cho respondió algo asustada—E-es el peor mago de la historia, un mago oscuro que sumió al mundo mágico en una era de oscuridad, fue el más cruel, el peor de todos. Su maldad nunca tuvo comparación con nadie hasta ahora. Su nombre quedo prohibido después de que Harry Potter lo venciera—

—Aquí dice que Harry Potter era sólo un bebé, ¿Cómo un bebé pudo vencer al peor mago de todos los tiempos? — pregunto Harry serio.

Cho negó—Nadie lo sabe, sólo se lo que el libro dice. Harry Potter venció a Quien-Tú-Sabes el 31 de Octubre de 1981…… t-también dice, dice que sus padre murieron tratando de protegerlo… dice… también dice que una cicatriz… en forma de rayo— Cho no continuo. Sus ojos se clavaron en la frente de Harry.

—… entonces no fue por un accidente de auto…— susurro Harry serio, sin prestar atención a Cho.

—¿Potter? — dijo Cho sorprendida. Harry le miro sin expresión—Esa…esa cicatriz en forma de rayo… ¿Eres Harry Potter? — pregunto pasmada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—N-no, no puede ser, Harry Potter desapareció hace un año y…— Cho volvió a callar y miro a todos los hombres que la rodeaban. No podía creerlo. No sabia si creerlo. Miro a los hombres y a Harry una y otra vez. Esperando que alguno dijera algo como "Él no es Harry Potter". Pero ninguno dijo nada.

La imagen de cómo su varita salio volando de su mano le llenaba la cabeza. Sólo los magos podían hacer magia. Harry Potter tenía una cicatriz en forma de Rayo. Harry Potter desapareció hace un año. Sólo los magos hacen magia. Potter tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Potter desaparecio hace un año. Magia. Cicatriz. Desparecio.

Cho miro a Harry más atónita.

—Tú… tú eres Harry Potter—

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Una hora después, Harry (quien se habia cortado el cabello con una navaja para crearse un fleco que le cubriera la cicatriz) Cho y un hombre de su escolta bajaban de un auto negro, frente a una cafetería llamada el _Caldero Chorreante_.

Entraron, Cho se veía muy nerviosa y Harry le tomaba de la mano como si fueran novios, el hombre iba a un lado de Cho.

—Es aquí— dijo ella en un susurro y les indico la salida trasera, que daba al _callejón_ _Diagón_.

—Recuerda, no intentes locuras— le dijo Harry al oído. Cho se estremeció del miedo y recordó como sus padres aguardaban en su casa, amenizados por el resto de los hombres de Harry. Aun no entendía nada. ¿Cómo es que Harry Potter, el vencedor de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fuera un maldito asesino?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabia que hacer. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Hacer algo por sus padres. Pero si lo hacia los matarían. No, no podía arriesgarse. Les abrió el pasaje al _callejón Diagón _y entraron en él.

Harry y su subordinado miraron todo sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto algo como eso. "Para un set de películas" pensó el joven, mirando con asombro a magos con sus varitas, túnicas, sonidos extraños, las tiendas. Era tan irreal que parecían sacados de una película de fantasía.

Harry salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Cho—¿Dónde cambiamos el dinero? —

Ella los llevo a _Gringotts_, donde ambos mafiosos casi se mueren cuando vieron a los gnomos acercarse a ellos.

—¿En que puedo servirles? — pregunto el _gnomo _mirando a los tres.

—Q-que-queremos cambiar dinero muggle por mágico— dijo Cho nerviosa. El _gnomo_ la miro extrañado pero asintió—Síganme por favor— dijo el _gnomo_ y los condujo a un mostrador. Harry le paso un maletín, donde había casi mil dólares (equivalente en libras) en efectivo.

El _gnomo_ de la caja miro todo el dinero sorprendido. Nunca en todo lo que llevaba ahí habia visto tanto dinero _muggle_. Miro a los tres magos, quizás _muggles_, aun que a él eso no el importaba, con detenimiento.

—Es mucho dinero— comento como si tal fuera la cosa, mientras lo sacaba del maletín.

—Hemos tenido suerte en el trabajo— sonrío Harry con calma.

El _gnomo_ lo miro detenidamente—¿No gustaría crear una cuenta con nosotros? —

Negocios. Si había algo que Harry ya entendía desde su adopción a la familia, eso eran negocios. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Quizás luego, ahora estamos un poco ocupados— dijo Harry con calma.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuántos, galeones, sickles y knuts quieren?— dijo el _gnomo._

Harry sonrío y le dio un codazo a Cho—¡Ay! Eh, digo, d-dénos la mitad en galeones, y lo demás que sea mitad de Slycles y de Knukct— dijo nerviosa, mientras se sobaba las costillas.

—Ahora esperen, traeré su equivalente— añadió el _gnomo_ y desapareció del mostrador.

Harry aprovecho eso para mirar el lugar. Parecía un banco normal, salvo que en vez de personas eran gnomos los que atendían el lugar.

El _gnomo_ no tardo en regresar y llego con tres bolsas. Una con las denominaciones especificadas.

El hombre de negro metió las monedas en el maletín y Harry vació unas de las bolsas, donde coloco 50 galeones. Luego se pelearía con las demás.

Salieron de _Gringotts_, aun asombrados por el lugar, y arrastraron a Cho a la librería más cercana.

Ahí, Harry compro los libros de la lista de Hogwarts. Además de varios libros más. El dueño, encantado de la venta tan grande que estaba haciendo, se ofreció a darles un servicio de entrega a domicilio.

Harry sonrío—¿En cerio? Genial, ¿No papá? ¿Hermana? — dijo mirando a su subordinado y a Cho—Claro que nos interesa— dijo Harry con calma y le dio un pisotón a su subordinado.

—¡Gg! Em, n-nos gustaría un libros de cada material que tenga, ya sabe, la educación ante todo— sonrío el hombre con amabilidad.

El dueño sonrío y les dio un formulario. Cho lo lleno y se lo regreso. Eso le agrado a Harry, no tendía que conformarse con los primer año. Se acordó que depositarían el pago en _Gringotts_. El dueño les dio el número de arca, sea lo que eso fuere, y les dijo que los libros llegarían a su domicilio mañana.

Harry pago por sus libros de la escuela y salieron de ahí.

—¿Que sigue ahora? — le pregunto a Cho, y esta le dijo sobre la tienda de túnicas. Fueron ahí y rápidamente Harry se tomo medidas. Le dieron las del colegio y aparte se llevo varios modelos de gala. Harry necesitaba mucha información sobre la forma de vestir de los magos.

Después de eso fueron a la droguería, y compraron el material de pociones. Cho lleno un nuevo formulario, para recibir ingredientes.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía "Deja la varita al final". Y así lo hizo.

Fueron por las demás tiendas, y Harry sintió curiosidad sobre las mascotas.

—S-son animales como mascotas. Están los gatos, las ratas y sapos… además de las lechuzas, solo que estas ultimas envían cartas y las llevan a donde sea que este el destinatario—

Harry sonrío—Si, me interesa una lechuza— y la arrastro a la tienda de mascotas. Ahí Harry miro entre los animales. Había muchas lechuzas y opto por una negra. "Más discreta" pensó y pago por ella.

Salieron, con su guarura cargando con todo y fueron a su última parada. La tienda de varitas.

Al entrar, el Sr. Ollivander les dio la bienvenida. Tomo las medidas de Harry y empezaron la entrega de varitas. Harry ya estaba pensando cuando sacaría la de punta con estrella.

El joven blandía la varita una y otra vez, mientras destrozaba la mitad del local. Ollivander se veía sorprendido y murmuraba algo de: —Vaya, vaya, un cliente exigente— decía. Pero Harry no le prestaba atención. Su mirada se había vuelto sombría y una sonrisa torcida le inundaba el rostro.

Poder. El poder de las varitas.

Veía como con cada movimiento de una varita diferente como algo se destruía. Chispas. Explosiones diminutas. Cosas rotas. Cosas que estallaban.

Como le gustaba eso.

Como le gustaba ver cosas destruyéndose.

Quemándose.

Consumiéndose hasta las cenizas.

En eso, Ollivander le dio una varita, y de esta no paso nada. El joven sintió una calida sensación en los dedos, la movió un poco y esta sutilmente concedió a sus deseos.

—Interesante— dijo Ollivander mirando a Harry fijamente.

—¿Cuanto es? — le dijo Harry con calma.

Ollivander no pareció escucharlo, por que seguía mirándolo fijamente—Creí que esa varita sería para alguien más… esperaba a alguien más… mmm, 38 centímetros, núcleo de pluma de fénix… interesante… ambas hermanas pero sin un dueño en común— decía el anciano, más para él que para los demás—¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? — pregunto el anciano.

—Sheng Chang— dijo Harry serio—¿Por? —

—Oh, por nada, por nada… ¿Sabes? Esa varita tiene una hermana, y esa, la hermana es decir, perteneció a un gran mago, si, es verdad que hizo cosas terribles, pero grandes al fin— comento como quien habla del clima.

—¿Se refiere a Quien-Usted-sabe? — pregunto Cho sorprendida. Ollivander asintió—Así es señorita Chang, 27 centímetros, roble y núcleo de Unicornio ¿Verdad? — dijo señalando su varita.

Cho asintió nerviosa y miro a Harry, quien miraba la suya detenidamente. Sintió el impulso de hacer algo, de decirle a Ollivander lo que pasaba. "Pero de nada serviría" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Si ella no regresaba con Harry… matarían a sus padres. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle hasta la medula, y sólo bajo la mirada nerviosa.

No habia nada que hacer. Nada.

"Potter será el nuevo señor Oscuro… así como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… y no hay nada que pueda hacer…" se dijo con pesar.

Salieron de la tienda de varitas y Harry seguía revisando su varita. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le marcaba el rostro. Él habia derrotado al más terrible de lo magos, como fuera que se llamara el imbecil ese. Y ahora… no había nadie que pudiera detenerle.

El marcaría un nuevo punto en la historia. Sería el unico. El mejor. Otro innombrable.

Sonrío para si y ya estaban por irse, cuando Harry noto una tienda en particular. La tienda de escobas voladoras. Una tienda que decía _Artículos de Quidditch_.

—¿Qué es eso de Quidditch? — le pregunto a Cho sin mirarla.

Ella contesto con pesar, repentinamente habia perdido casi toda esperanza—Es el deporte de los magos. Se juega en escobas voladoras y con pelotas que vuelan por si mismas— dijo, pero Harry ni le paso por la cabeza el estado de humor de ella. Estaba mirando una escoba en el apartador, que decía _Nimbus 2000_.

Pagaron 450 galeones (algo así como 4,200 dólares) en efectivo por la dichosa escoba. Harry no paraba de mirarla con emoción.

Regresaron al auto y condujeron hacia la casa de Cho. Por un momento Cho espero que le regresaran a casa y ellos se fueran lejos.

Pero estaba equivocada.

—¿A dónde vamos? Por aquí no es mi casa— dijo Cho nerviosa.

Harry le sonrío—Necesito más información, además, quiero que me enseñes a volar—

La chica palideció—¿Y mis padres? —

—Ellos estarán bien, deje instrucciones con mis hombres— sonrío Harry— Ellos recogerán la entrega de los libros y los ingredientes. Mientras tú y yo vamos a ser buenos amigos, si no quieres que deje a tus padres tres metros bajo tierra—

A Cho le brillaron los ojos de las lagrimas que luchaba por reprimir. Pero no entendía, no entendía por que le estaba pasando eso.

—¿Por qué haces eso? — le pregunto al chico de ojos verdes—¿Por qué? Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada, solo soy una estudiante que apenas pasara a segundo en Hogwarts, no se mucho del mundo mágico, por favor, por favor déjanos ir… aunque sea a mis padres, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, por favor déjalos ir— le suplicaba desesperada.

Pero Harry le sonrío con frialdad y se rió de ella—Serás tonta niña. Necesito sabercomo funciona, además no eres la única a quien estamos buscando—

Cho le miro confundida.

—Así es, tú fuiste la primera a quien localice— sonrío Harry— Pero ahora mismo, mis hombres están buscando a más magos, familias para ser precisos—

—¿Qué planeas? — pregunto Cho asustada.

Harry le miro sobre sus gafas oscuras, y Cho nunca vio tanta crueldad en nadie, como hasta entonces en esas pupilas verdes.

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o

Continuara…

¡Espero que les guste! Por favor una oportunidad, y sean libres en criticarme!

Y un enorme abrazo de oso para: ReginaRiddle, Ascarza y fANNY (son tan cool! ¡Gracias¡)


End file.
